The "Hear-Speak Eyeglasses" (including any kind of eyeglasses, even toys) are a form of two-way voice radio communications. The radio communications equipment is in the glasses frames. The applications of this form of communications can range from a childs toy, to a soldiers life saver. It can be incorporated in safety glasses for industry, sunglasses for eye protection such as motorcycle riders would use, or for private conversation without hearing outside noise in such enviornments as restaurants, auto race tracks, etc. Depending on the application, the designs would vary. Some would have one earphone, while others would have two. Some of the earphones would be covered with a sound insulating material for use in a noisy environment. On some occasions a worker in a noisy industrial plant may leave the noisy environment and enter a quiet office to communicate with a person working in the office. The design of such "Hear-Speak" eyeglasses would have an ambient sound switch to allow the user to switch to outside sound. This would enable the user to leave the glasses on and earphones plugged in their ears. It is apparent that this invention could be a life saver in many applications.